1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a flexible circuit board and a connector, and in particular to a mounting structure that comprises a reinforcement plate coupled to a flexible circuit board.
2. The Related Arts
Printed circuit boards often possess the high strength nature of regular circuit board substrates so that they suffer hardly any problem in making connection with electronic component, insertion components, and insertion sockets provided in electronic devices. However, for the miniaturized, compact, and light-weighted electronic products that are prevailing in the present time, the conventional printed circuit boards do not suit the desired applications and are substituted by flexible circuit boards. Particularly, in electronic devices (such as mobile phones and cameras), where flexible manipulation, rotatable manipulation, and slidable manipulation may be desired, connections between circuits are often realized with flexible circuit boards.
In the current trend that requires miniaturization, lightweight, high pin density, and sophisticated pin gap, it is common to use SMD (Surface Mounted Device) technology to solder components, such as connectors and electronic devices, to contacts of a flexible circuit board. In a practical application of such an arrangement to an electronic device, components, such as connectors and electronic devices, may not achieve the same soldering and positioning performance as those made in a regular printed circuit board.